I May be Immortal, But I still Feel
by Jessika the Insane
Summary: Jessica has been alive for over 200 years, so something like the Golden Army was something she had read a few times during the early years when Hellboy was a little kid. Being alive for so long she never had a real love relationship with anyone. Until meeting an Elven Prince, who claims that they have met before. Will she love him? Or hate him? ((Will be re-written))
1. Chapter 1

**I May be Immortal, But I still Feel.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Author's Note: Okay, so the first and second Hellboy fanfics I had posted I have decided to delete them due to it not feeling right if that makes sense. This one will take place during and after Hellboy II: The Golden Army since my character wasn't around during the first one due to issues from the past. Pairings are: OC and Prince Nuada, Hellboy and Liz (as always), and Abe and Princess Nuala because come on? They're perfect for each other. Anyways... Enjoy.**

 **~~~~~Line break~~**

How long has it been since living here again? Seems longer than what I've been told from Agent Sanders, who by the way was my "baby sitter".

I smirked slightly at the memory. He looked like he needed this job since he couldn't find anything else to do around here, and me being the sweet thing that I am, I've been on my best behavior. Sighing softly, I continue browsing through the many books on a random shelf inside the library that was in Section 51 of this place, trying to keep my mind occupied while Abe was listening to some classical music.

Suddenly the double golden oak doors opened to reveal Director Manning, who was holding a sealed folder as he walked up to the glass tank and rapped his knuckles on the glass, getting Abe's attention.

"Fish-stick! We have to talk." He told him as he slammed the folder that read **TOP SECRET** on the front. Then he turned to face me and added, "You too, Bat Girl."

That got a glare out of me. I _hated_ when people call me that! So yeah, I had wings and _that_ gave people here the right to call me that? Hell no. Also, they were _not_ bat wings, they were Dracon wings.

Moments later Abe walked down the spiral staircase to stand next to Manning, who handed it to my friend as he opened the file to pull out the photos of my "brother". Becoming curious, I stepped next to them to see the different photos.

" _Undercover._ Can't heget the meaning of the word?" Manning asked with an annoyed voice as Abe looked through each photo. "Look, we are still Government funded. We are still a secret, although a _dirty_ secret if you ask me. Officially, _we do not exist."_ He rambled on as he walked around us while was "explaining" to us about what Red had done to get Manning to come to us of all people.

Like we need to hear your constant complaining, Manning!

"You see that's the problem when we get _these._ " He added as he tapped one of the photos that Abe had pulled out. "Subway." Manning gestured to one. "Highway." he pointed to the second one. "Ah, park!" He exclaimed as he pulled the final one out of Abe's hold. "And he _posed_ for this one and gave an _autograph_." Manning let out a sigh as he got closer. "I suppress _each_ photo, cellphone videos and they cost me a fortune! A-a-and they show up on YouTube. God, I hate YouTube." He added with an annoyed look with closed eyes.

"Oh, well he just wants the world outside to know what we do. What he does." Abe explained while Manning agreed sarcastically. How I know? I could see it on his face.

"What about you, Jessica? Why do you think your dear ol' brother does to me when he does this sort of thing?" Manning looked over to me. I just shrugged and replied,

"He does it just to piss you off, obviously." I told him with a small smirk. Manning just rolled his eyes at that as he pulled out a roll of paper.

"He loathes me."

"Well, I don't think so." Abe assured him while looking back at the balding man.

"No?" He then unrolled the large paper to reveal his face on it, littered with bullet holes. I couldn't help but snort at that. "Target practice."

"Oh dear." Abe was slightly shocked at what Red had done. I wasn't.

"And he posts them around." He deadpanned as he crumbled it into a ball and tossed it aside. "Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Sad?" I suggested. His response was a glare.

We walked out of the library as we avoided several agents who were trying to contain a weird looking creature as it roared and struggled to break free.

"What's going on?" Manning asked as the three of us avoided getting hit.

"Oh, it's Friday." Abe told him as we continued down the corridor.

"I tell you Fish Stick, he hates me. He's out to destroy me. M-my street cred is low."

"Street cred?" Questioned Abe as we both gave him a look. Street cred, Manning? Like you even had any in the first place.

 _'Don't let him hear you say that out loud.'_ Abe's voice came in my mind.

 _'It's true and you know it.'_

"My mojo." Manning added. "Washington, there wondering if I got this stuff. Do you think I have an easy job?" No. No you do not have an easy job. "Do you think I enjoy being a pain, i-i-in the neck?" He stuttered as we continued walking on. "I am medicated." He told us as he popped a piece of some kind a candy in his mouth.

"Medicated?" I gave him a 'yeah right' look. He ignored me.

"This is not candy, this is an antacid. Yes, it's the over the counter medicine but it's still medicine." Manning explained as we stopped in front of a room with some-kind-of-squid and crab love child that got rejected badly. "You see, I'm worried, because um, you know I am, we are, after all humble public servants." Manning finished as he looked at the little goblin-like thing as the agent carrying it walked by as Manning turned to keep looking at it then looked back at me and Abe.

"It's not about you, he's... acting out." Abe began as Manning gave him a 'continue on' gesture. "He's _tense_ with Liz."

My guess, Red starts it.

 _'You don't know that for sure, Jess.'_

 _'Try watching him grow up.'_ I countered.

"Tense? Uh, how tense? Tense how?" Manning asked as he looked a bit worried.

"Oh, you know? The usual." He explained while gesturing with a hand.

"Mhmm." Manning listened on. I was interested on what the excuse was for Red and Liz's fights.

"New couple, making adjustments." the doors slid opened as we walked into a smaller hallway that lead to Red and Liz's room. "They argue."

"They argue, huh?"

"Sometimes."

"How bad?"

"Like everybody else." Abe continued as we came closer to the vault-like door. "They have good days, and bad days."

Abe was cut off when we all heard Liz yelling behind the door as it began to bulge forward as bolts began to fly off from the hinges. The next thing we knew, the thick steel door shot off like a bullet as we quickly jumped to get out of the way.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as the door crashed hard against to where we had entered from and landed on the marble floor with a loud crash. We all looked to see Red emerge from the debris with a grunt as he slowly stood up to brush the stuff off him. He then looked over to where we were standing a gave us a wave.

"Hey Abe, hey Jess."

"Red! Come back here!" Liz's distant shouting told us that she was pissed off at the red demon. As usual.

"Manning." Red greeted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Red, what the fuck did you do?" I groaned in as if in pain at his stupidity. Yeah, I loved my annoying brother, but sometimes, he always got himself in so deep that I wouldn't even help him get out of. Including this one.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then what was that?!" I half shouted while gesturing to the giant mess.

"Pick up your clothes!" Liz shouted as she was still pissed. Whatever Red had done, I knew that it was his messy-ness from his room and himself.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered as he looked back to his girlfriend. "Watch it, guys. She's on fire." He told us as he walked back towards his room.

"Then again, there are the _really_ bad days." Abe told Manning as we followed Red into his room.

To say that his room was a mess was an understatement. Cat food scattered everywhere, the smell was disgusting to say the least, and everything was just lying around everywhere. How Liz lives with all of this is beyond me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Y'know."

"Well, you should be! Look at this mess? Look around!"

"I have one rule. Don't, don't touch my stuff.

"Oh, I _get_ it? _That's_ your rule?"

"One and only. I'm easy?"

"How's that even possible? Everything is your stuff! Same CD, LP."

"Al Green. You can't listen to Al Green on CD!" He argued back. "But it's good to keep!"

"And an Eight track?! An Eight track, Red?!"

"Well yeah, one of these days the world's gonna realize that it was a mistake. Eight track was the way to go." He told her as he walked over to their bed and lifted the blanket up. "C'mon kids, you can come out now." He told his cats as they came out of their hiding spot and into the main area of the room.

"It's over now. That's right, it's _all_ over."

"And what about me, Red? I need some space!" Liz said as she turned back to look at him, slowly calming her flames with the Meditation she had learned a while back. "At least enough to find my toothbrush."

"Toothbrush? Ah, wait a minute." Red got up from the edge of the bed to look around for his girlfriends' toothbrush, then he found it and gestured, "It's right there!"

Gross.

It was in a can of opened cat food, you know, the gross kind? Liz looked a bit grossed out as she plucked it from the wet cat food and gave Red a look. " _Red_! I can't live like this."

He was about to reply when suddenly the alarms went off, letting everyone know that something happened from the outside.

"Awe, damn. Gotta go. We all gotta go, it's an emergency, right? Let's go!" He headed out and patted Liz slightly on the back as he passed her, grabbing his signature Leather Duster as we all got out of their room and headed down.

We made our way down the flight of steps towards the giant garage when Manning was trying to catch up to us, calling out Red's name. "Red! Hold on a sec!"

"Geeze, it's Manning. Watch yourself Liz." He told her as an agent walked past with some statue.

"Uh, Red! Red!" Manning finally caught up to the couple as Abe and I followed while putting on our gear. "Wait a sec."

"Manning."

"Hi. Listen, we're going to downtown Manhattan."

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, downtown. Very dangerous."

Yeah right. I mused as I zipped up my bullet proof vest over my dark blue V-neck long sleeve shirt, hooking my belt over my black skinny jeans.

"Dangerous for you, and uh, for me." Manning continued to bother him as we made our way inside. I decided to help a few guys with some of the gear to track down the paranormal, but I continued listening in their conversation.

"Nah!" Red brushed his words off, thinking that this mission would be easy. Not smart to be cocky.

"Now I know you dream of the outside world but trust me it's not that great. It's savage as a matter of fact. Bad, but these? on the other hand, are good." Manning stated as he pulled out a fresh pack of cigars.

I just rolled my hazel eyes at this. Manning was now bribing my younger brother? With cigars? Oh, my god.

"Mmm." Red was now interested? Shit.

"Cuban."

"Good..."

"Being seen?"

"Bad." Red even wagged a finger at that. I caught Liz's attention with my eyes and gestured my head to where the two men were talking. She had a 'What the hell' look on her face. I did too.

"I confiscated a box of these, and I'll-I'll get you some more if uh, you'll do me a big favor tonight out there?" He offered, slightly waving them in front of Red's personal space. "You have to be very, very... Uhm.."

"Discreet?" Abe offered as he walked up to help Manning find the right word to say.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" With that, he walked off.

"Discreet." Manning finally finished as he looked back at Hellboy.

"Invisible. In, and out."

Liz and I then walked over as she patted Red's shoulder and asked, "Really?" She gave a look too, clearly showing him that she wasn't amused.

"Giving in to bribing? Really?" I added as I made my way through the two as he turned fully to look at our retreating forms.

"Hey! I can be discreet if I wanna be!" He jabbed back, getting worked up from our words. Poor baby... "I followed you and Myers, didn't I?!"

"And then you had him transferred to Antarctica! That's really... 'discreet'!" Liz shouted back while walking right back around to head into our ride.

I had met Myers a couple of times while I came back in 2005. He was a nice guy, I'll admit. Kinda wished I'd gotten to know him better before he left. Shaking out of my thoughts, we both got inside and got ready to head out.

 **~~~~Line break~~**

After getting out of the truck from the back out the huge building, we made our way inside to walk into to what I had guessed was a war-zone. The floor was covered in some very disgusting gunk that was sticking onto the bottom of my black combat boots.

But the smell was much, much worse.

"Yuck!" I made a face at the sight and smell.

"Jeez, it stinks in here! This is worse than my room." Red spoke as he turned to where we were standing at to grab his Good Samaritan to load up.

"Much worse." I agreed, giving him a side glance. He rolled his eyes at my comment.

Abe was holding some camera thing as he turned to where Liz and I were at while loading our Glocks. "Say 'cheese'!" We both posed while we readied them up, giving identical smirks as the camera flashed.

"Let's go." She commanded as we spread out into different groups. I went with Red and Marble while Liz and Abe went with Steel and a few others.

We both walked inside another room where the damage looked worse. Furniture was destroyed as it littered around everywhere, the walls looked like they were gonna cave on themselves as we all had our weapons ready, ready to shoot anything that popped up.

"Whatever they called us for is over." Liz's voice filled our ears through our ear pieces. "With over seventy guests reported, we have no survivors? No bodies?" She asked us as we continued to search around. They had flashlights to see better in the dark floor, while Red and I didn't need them due to our vision being better than a normal human can see with.

"Same story here, Babe." Red answered, looking to where he heard her voice coming from.

"Don't call me 'Babe'." She deadpanned.

"Abe! I said 'Abe'! Wrong channel." He told her while turning off their channel. Nice excuse, Red. Real nice. "Hey Jess? I think Liz is still mad at me."

"I wonder why?" I deadpanned at him while tucking my raven black hair behind my left ear, revealing a full view of the pointed tip. Both ears were like that.

"Still the same channel." Liz deadpanned again.

"Oh." Apparently he didn't turn it off. Oops. I let out a soft snort of amusement. "Very funny, sis." Red's voice hinted that he wasn't as amused as I was. I snorted a bit louder.

"Uh, can I ask you a question?" Red asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No." She replied. I decided that this wasn't the best time to listen in, so I turned off my channel to Liz and Red and spoke to Abe to kill the silence around me.

"Whatever Red had done, I doubt Liz is gonna forgive him."

"Now, I wouldn't think of that, Jess. I'm sure that the two of them will work things out." He reassured me as he could sense my worry.

"But still, they haven't argued like this since Red had accidentally eaten that b-day cake that I made for Liz while you-know-what was going on that month..."

"Hmm, true. But I don't want you to worry that much, alright? Let them work this out."

"Alright. I'll finish this later." I told him while turning our channel off, figuring Abe will have something to say about otherwise.

I wanted to keep my mind off on what Abe and I talked about, so I walked over to where Red and Marble were at. I silently walked over to the broken wall because something inside had caught my attention. I had a gut feeling that we were dealing with something small and there were many of them.

"Red? Jessica? We have company..." The sound of Abe's voice had startled me a bit as moved back to stand next to Red with our guns held out and ready.

"C'mon Blue, gimme something to work on, here." Red told him as we caught sight of something with wings and were quickly gone before we could get a better look on them.

"Burrowing creatures." Answered Abe as we both were looking around from hearing more of them.

"How many of them?" Questioned Red as he was ready to shoot at them.

"Many. There are no corpses, because there are not leftovers." He inquired as we had just now noticed. "Have you noticed the floor?"

"Awe crap!" We both said in unison, disgusted by on what we were standing in.

"Precisely. All these things do is eat and eat, and then poop, and then eat and eat again."

"Remind you of anyone?" Asked Liz as we heard her distant voice come from Abe's channel.

"Damn it, Abe! What are these things?!" Red demanded as those things were getting louder and louder.

"Carcharodon Calaria." He read out the answer from one of those books he had brought with him for stuff like this.

"English! English!"

"Toothfaeries."

"Ha!"

"No no. Third Century, black forests. Feed mostly on calcium. Bones, skin, organs, but they do go for the teeth first. Heh, hence the name 'Toothfaeries'!"

"Betcha they don't leave money, either." I sarcastically remarked.

We then heard something from behind us as we saw Marble shine his light at one of them. Well what do you know? They're cute _and_ deadly.

"What do ya got, Marble?" Red had asked while looking for more signs of them.

"I think I may have found one." He answered as Red looked over to see the tiny thing. "He's kinda cute." He admitted.

" _Don't_ go near it." I told Marble as I aimed at the thing, knowing that this was not as cute as he thought.

The thing stopped eating some tooth that it had dug up from its own shit and flew up onto the fallen chair, looking at Marble with its black beady eyes. That's when it attacked.

Marble was screaming as the thing was inside his shirt and began gnawing on him. "It's biting me!" He kept on panicking as he tried pulling at it to get it off him. Red and I quickly came to the man's aid as Red had ripped that thing off Marble with his stone hand and squeezed it so hard that the things head blew off.

That's when all hell broke loose...

All of us were shooting at as many we could get, not stopping at getting at those little bastards. "Ah! Get off me you little shit!" I shouted as I ignited my left arm with flames. Liz wasn't the only one in our group to have powers.

"Jess!" Red's voice caught my attention as he shot several of them who were quickly swarming around us. "Fry those little suckers!"

"With pleasure!"

My body was surrounded in thousands of volts of electricity, burning any who were getting close. Having both Pyro and Electro-kinesis made me very dangerous, made me more dangerous than Liz whenever she had gotten angry at anyone who pissed her off. But it felt so good to let loose.

Red kept on firing at them as the swarm of Toothfaeries attacked Marble all at once, leaving nothing behind.

"Marble!"

But it was too late to save him. I screamed in rage as my power intensified as Red kept shooting and ripping off any that had gotten on him.

"Red, Jess! We need you here!" Liz's voice told us that she and the others were having trouble on their end. Zapping and burning at them, I quickly made my way towards the others to help by killing them with our weapons, while Red took care of the rest of them.

Liz had summoned up her flames as they began to grow rapidly. "You should be running..." She told the others as Steel had said that there was a Safe from upstairs. Before they could get to it, the wall next to us was destroyed by a giant statue that Red must've used to kill some of them.

Liz quickly grabbed my arm as we ran out of the way before the thing could crush us.

"Up to the Safe, Now!"

"Abe! Up the stairs!" Liz shouted at the two. Red quickly stormed up to us as he continued shooting at little bastards.

"C'mon girls, burn them all!"

"Fire is mine, fire is in me." Liz chanted as gasped out in pain as I was beginning to lose my control, but I couldn't stop! I refuse to fuckin' stop!

"Red! Stay away from the window!" Liz told him as her flames continued to grow.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell to my knees as Liz had done the same.

"World, here I come." Was all I heard as we both let loose from our elements, screaming in pain as everything around us was destroyed from the explosion of flames and electricity.

Slowly, we soon got into our calm and control as they both soon dispersed. Helping each other up, we noticed a certain red demon was missing.

"Oh, hell no." That was the first words out of my mouth as we saw the Hellboy sized hole from the blast.

"Damn it, Red!" We growled at his stupidity. Well, looks like we're out…

 **~~~~Line Break~~**

 **Author's Note: Finally finished this chapter! More will come whenever I get the chance, since I have college and stuff. Don't forget to leave a review! -Jessica the Insane**


	2. Chapter 2

**I May be Immortal, But I still Feel**

 **Chapter two.**

 **Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter, folks! I will update new chapters as much as I can since I'm in College and I don't have the time to do this. Hopefully I will write and update on the weekends at most. Anyways, this takes place during and after Hellboy II: The Golden Army with a slight twist... Enjoy!**

 **~~~~Line break~~**

We exited out of the Auction house only to be bombarded by reporters and flashings from various cameras. I quickly avoided the huge crowd by ignoring them all to head over to were Red was, so I can give him a piece of my mind.

"Isn't this great, Jess?!" The dumb idiot was smiling a huge smile as we entered the truck with Abe and Liz. I gave him a glare that said, 'I want to kill you right now'.

"You had no fucking right, Red. None." I told him with anger and annoyance in my voice.

"She's right." Liz spoke up to side with me, knowing that she wasn't at all happy with him either. "You didn't think that what we wanted?"

Red chose to ignore our words as he was on his fifteen minutes of fame high. Shaking my head at this, I decided to drop it for now.

 **~~~~~Line break~~**

Watching the several News reports from what had happened earlier, I was silently seething while Red was laughing. Abe was standing next to me while Liz was in the bathroom doing who knows what.

"Hey, guys! You're missing this! Hahaha, we're on TV!"

"I'm ignoring this shit for a reason." I growled out, my pupils turning into dangerous slits. Here's another oddity about me. I have slits for pupils, and when I get really angry at something, or in this case _someone_ , they get thin like what various reptiles and some cats do whenever they get mad.

Abe turned his attention to Liz as she was in there since we got back, concerned since she hadn't even come out yet. "Liz? Liz, are you alright?"

I figured that they wanted privacy and focused on the many TVs and Red's amusement.

 _"And what about- what about this guy? Walking around with a toilet seat on his head."_ I may like watching Jimmy Kimmel, but right now he was getting on my nerves.

Red thought that was hysterical, because he started laughing louder. "A toilet seat!"

"It's quite obvious, it's a breathing apparatus!" Abe wasn't thrilled with Jimmy either.

"Hey, I think we gotta lose the Garbage truck. Sends out the wrong signal." Red wasn't making things any easier...

Hearing the bathroom door open, I glanced back to see Liz walk out and stood next to me. "You okay?" I asked with concern. She nodded slightly and looked at the TVs.

"I'll be fine, Jess."

I let it go for now.

"You think that's _our_ problem. Transportation?"

 _"And with these girls, we definitely have to find out what's the problem with them."_

The two photos of me and Liz were shown as Kimmel was now talking about us, thinking that something was wrong. Why don't you shove it, asshole!

 _"They're cute though, we should get them on the show."_

"Whatever." I deadpanned as I gently picked up Yumi the little tabby cat and held her close, hearing her loud purring.

"I _hate it_ when people _stare_ at me. Makes me feel like a _freak_." Liz spoke as she turned to face Red. "You had no right, Red." She slightly shook her head as she slightly pointed at him.

"I couldn't agree more." I agreed with the Pyro as I glared at Red.

"Oh, it's Manning!" Red pointed out, trying to get a better look since Liz was in the way. "Could you...?" He even made a 'move out of the way' gesture.

Liz had a look of disbelief on her face and decided that she had had enough of her boyfriends' antics and walked out of the room with me in tow. I even brought Yumi with me since she meowed at me for trying to put her on the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm still pissed off at him too." I spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"He thinks that this is a damn game. He's really enjoying his stupid fame."

"Hope he knows that it won't last." I commented my thought. Red's fifteen minutes of fame is gonna end real soon. I just hope he does know that.

 **~~~~Line break~~**

I was back in my room in the in-suite bathroom taking care of a random nosebleed. It felt like someone or something punched me and gotten this as a result. Groaning slightly, I walked out and sat on the large queen bed I gently scratched Yumi's ears to make her feel loved, that, and I wanted to hear her purring to calm my nerves.

I was pulled out of my little world to hear someone knocking on my door. Curious, I got up and walked over to open it. "Sanders?"

"Hey, Jess. There's some new guy coming, and Director Manning wants all of us there to meet and greet." He told me as I then closed the door behind me, walking in step with him.

"Anyone normal?" I sarcastically asked, smirking slightly. Sanders shrugged and said,

"All I know is that he's got an open face."

Open face? The only person I've thought of who has an "open face" was...

"Oh Hell no!" I abruptly halted and was now very pissed. "He's coming here?! Why the hell is that fucking asswipe coming?!"

"Calm down, Jess. I know that you and him have a history together, but blame Washington for sending him down here and not us."

I slowly let in a breath and slowly exhaled, trying to calm myself down. "Fine. But if he does anything I'm gonna fry his metal ass!"

With that, we both headed to Section 42 where everyone was waiting at. Once we arrived, I stood next to Liz and Abe as Manning was holding a black folder while he had on his reading glasses as he was looking at the information on Tin Can.

Couple minutes later Red had shown up with his brown leather duster and had his gear on him. He looked like he didn't want to be here, either.

"Is he here?" He asked, sounding a little bored.

"Not yet." Liz and I replied in unison.

"I'm telling you, we don't need this guy." Red told Manning as he looked over to him.

"Well I think we do." Manning shot back, clearly not in the mood to listen to Red's complaining. "Evidently this guy's quite the big shot in Washington.?

I agreed with Red full on. And no, Manning; Tin Can was not a big shot. He was an ass.

"What's his name?" Questioned Red as he made a grab on the black folder, only for Manning to move it out of the demon's reach.

"His name is Johann Krauss." He answered Red's question.

"'Johann Krauss'?"

"Mhmm."

"Sounds German." Red tried making another grab for it but was unsuccessful.

"He's the top man at Ecto... ecto.."

"Ectoplasmic." Abe said, already knowing what Tin Can was so great at. Red shushed his friend up, annoyed at his smartness.

"Yes, thank you. Ectoplasmic Research. Comes highly recommended by our European liaison."

"Johann Krauss?"

"'Liaison', I like that word, don't you? He's so hoity toity." He said with a smile as he nudged Liz, who didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Well aren't you all giddy, huh Manning?" I asked with an amused smirk.

He ignored my remark. Prick.

"I don't like Germans."

"No fingerprints."

"Here he comes." Liz told us as the elevator platform descended down the wall.

"Germans make me nervous."

"A lot of things make you nervous." I told him while gently patted his arm while I watched the thing lower down.

"No photo. Dossier says, and I translate, 'He has a nice open face'."

Watching it lower towards the marble floor, it makes its stop as the latches put it in place. The group of Agents move out of the way to reveal the man that made me hate him with a personal reason.

Walking towards us he clicks his heels together and introduces himself to our little group.

"Oh, my God."

Looks like Manning is surprised by Tin Can's appearance.

"Demun und Herren. Johann Krauss, at your service." He told the others as he made a polite bow.

"I like him."

I looked fully at Abe and silently asked 'You're kidding, right?'

He looked at me in confusion. 'You know him?'

I crossed my arms at his question. That's all he needed to know for my answer.

"Agent Burroughs, it's been a while."

"Wait, you know this guy?" Red looked over at me asked as he had gotten a few others who wanted to know my answer.

"Long enough that I'm still not forgiving you for what happened." I glared at Tin Can.

"...Very well."

 **~~~~Line break and scene change~~**

The group had moved to the examination lab on one of the upper floors as Krauss was tapping his fingers on the table where a dead toothfaerie was placed on a metal tray. How that managed to get one, was beyond them.

"Look at that. Poor little thing." Krauss spoke with emotion in his "voice". Jessica had to admit, she did feel a little sorry for the little guy.

Even if it left a bunch of bite marks on her arms...

"Bought and sold on the Black Market. Crammed into cargo containers, smuggled, abused!"

The ravenette stood beside Red and Liz as Abe walked past them with a black clipboard in his hold, with information on what had happened earlier that evening.

"He's got very expressive hands." Manning quietly told Liz as he leaned slightly towards her.

 _That he does._ Jessica had mused slightly. If Trevor were still here, he'd agree with her.

"The Seal on the box worries me also." Said Abe as he gave the tin man a photo of what Jess had look twice at. She couldn't help but remember that Seal from somewhere... But she couldn't think of where.

"A warring emblem." Tin man stated as he knew what the Seal meant.

"Yes, from the Bethmoora Clan." Abe answered. "'The sons of the Earth.'"

"Your file says you're the brains of the operation, and I must admit I'm impressed."

"In my file you'll see, Mr. Krauss, that I work very closely with Abe in his training." Manning told him, so he could get some sort of praise. The ravenette held back a snort of amusement.

"Ja, okay." If you hear what people say when another person tells them what their line of work was and was wanting to some praise out of them, you'll know that what Krauss had answered was that he didn't particularly care. "Let's see what our little friend here can remember." The tin man said as he turned his attention to the toothfaerie.

"Memory gets a little sketchy right after you've been burned to death." Red told him with a slight look on his face. "But, maybe Saint Malachy can help." He then pulled out an amulet from his belt to show it off to the ectoplasmic.

"Oh no no, no amulets Mein Herr. Teleplasty."

"Plastic. Very modern." Manning spoke to Abe in a whisper.

"Teleplasty, by which an ectoplasmic medium, such as Dr. Krauss, can control inanimate things. Organic, mechanical, dead, or alive." Explained Abe as they all watched him open some-kind-of-latch on his pointer finger to see ecto-mist float around and slowly into the tiny body.

"Take it, take it all in mein Junge." He told it gently as the little guy took in a deep breath. "There we are, get up." Tapping on the metal tray to get its attention. "Get up. Get up." The faerie slowly got onto its feet as it regained its balance. "Now I have full control of its limbic system." He told them as the little thing slowly looked around. "Let's see how long I can hold it."

It then looked over to Red and Jessica as it pointed at the half demon and shouted at him. Jessica was smirking as she could understand what it was saying.

"What? Hey, you chewed off the tip of my tail!" Red half shouted and jabbed a finger at it, glaring. "Yeah, you! You little..." He even made a punch for the thing in anger but Jess quickly grabbed a hold onto his human wrist and gave him a warning look, making him stop before he could do any damage.

"It says you're rude and brutish, und not very bright." Krauss translated as he gestured to the half demon.

"Wow!" Liz looked up at him with a knowing smirk as Hellboy looked back at the toothfaerie. He then looked over to his "sister" and she just shrugged at him with her own smirk.

Then the little guy turned around to face Krauss and began telling him on what it knew. "It seems our little friend here market sounds and voices. And a peculiar troll language spoken in the last place his cage was opened. The Troll Market."

"The Troll Market?" They looked over at the long haired ravenette as she had finally said something after meeting Dr. Krauss.

"That's right, Meine Liebste."

She held the urge to roll her eyes at that.

"The Troll Market? Come on." Liz voiced her disbelief about the place. "No one's ever found it."

"That's because it doesn't exist." Red added to agree with his girlfriend while jabbing another finger at the toothfaerie. It was about to shout out more at Hellboy, only to start hacking and choking.

"Um, Mr. Krauss? Dr. Krauss sir? Our little informant there doesn't look so good." Manning said as he slightly pointed at the little thing.

It then fell to its knees as it kept on hacking and shortly after, it had collapsed onto the tray, officially gone.

A second later the familiar ecto-mist flew out of its temporary host and back to Krauss' awaiting opened finger. "Back inside, you. There we are. So now we know where to begin. Trolls dwell under bridges."

"Wow. You're a genius." Red had sarcasm in his voice. It was that obvious. "By the way there's over 2,000 bridges in New York city."

"Ah, but Vladimir Vanya 19th century occult historian, places the Troll Market directly under the east end of the Brooklyn bridge." Abe spoke up, telling them as Red made a "yak yak yak" motion while the Empath explained.

"We've already looked there." Red told him in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, you have," Krauss made the group look at him. "but not with me, Agent. Not with me. We're moving in."

 **~~~~Line break~~**

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took this long to write and update! With school and homework I won't be able to write whenever I want too... I will try to write chapter three hopefully during the weekend or on fall break. Fingers crossed. Don't forget to leave a like and a review!**

 **Jessica the Insane, signing off!**


End file.
